Naruto and The Mandalorian Wars
by alienware64
Summary: Naruto se une a Bástila y a un nuevo Maestro para derrotar a los Mandalorianos, luego de su entrenamiento con la Orden tendrá increíbles batallas junto a Revan. Crossover Naruto, Star Wars.
1. Di'kutla

Hola! y antes de comenzar sé que algunos me van a matar por crear historias continuamente, pero no lo puedo evitar, ¡me encanta escribir!. Este fic es un nuevo crossover que quise escribir como fan de Star Wars y de Naruto que soy, básicamente tiene lugar antes del juego "Star Wars caballeros de la antigua república" que jugué hace mucho tiempo. Como siempre quise saber como había sido la historia de las guerras mandalorianas les traigo esta historia, espero que le puedan dar una oportunidad a ver que tal esta.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto y de Star Wars no me pertenecen.

Aclaraciones del fic:

**-Hablando, situaciones u objetos llamativos**

**-**_Pensando, frases del pasado de cada personaje_

**Capítulo 1 : ****Di'kutla **

-**¡Era trabajo en equipo! -**exclamó Kakashi con enfado. Sakura lo observó sintiéndose una tonta.

-**¿Qué? ¿quería que los tres...?**

-**¡Exacto! ¡Sakura, tú estabas tan obsesionada con Sasuke que mi débil genjutsu fue suficiente para atraparte!** -indicó y la chica se mantuvo cabizbaja- **¡Sasuke tú te crees el mejor de todos, tu arrogancia nunca te convertirá en un gennin!** -exclamó mientras el Uchiha gruñía furiosamente y Naruto reía disimuladamente burlándose del pelinegro- **¡y tú Naruto haz hecho todo solo mientras caías una y otra vez en todas mis trampas!** -el rubio lo observó boquiabierto, había acertado en todas sus palabras, jamás se convertiría en Hokage atado a un poste.

Recordó todo su pasado en un instante, esos momentos en cuando era pequeño y pintaba toda la aldea sólo para llamar la atención. En la Academia, cuando su única meta era ser mejor que Sasuke Uchiha, derrotarlo en su propio juego, conseguir toda la atención que las chicas le daban y que el pelinegro lo reconociera como su igual.

-**Bien, les daré otra oportunidad** -comentó Kakashi y los tres elevaron su ánimo al oír aquello- **Pero si fallan nunca serán ninjas, ahora coman sus almuerzos** -indicó y se marchó de un salto.

Tanto Sakura como Sasuke disfrutaron en silencio sus almuerzos luego de horas sin comer. A Naruto le hacía ruido el estómago pero no dijo nada, sabía que para ser un ninja pasar un poco de hambre no era nada.

-**Hum, toma** -ofreció el Uchiha extendiendo el almuerzo con su mano derecha hacia el rubio, el chico lo miró sorprendido- **no te confundas, si debemos trabajar en equipo te necesito fuerte, caso contrario me estorbarías** -explicó y el Uzumaki comprendió la verdadera intención del Uchiha.

-**Sasuke-kun... ¡Come!** -ordenó Sakura mientras también le ofrecía su almuerzo a Naruto.

No podía creerlo, la chica que siempre admiró y la cual siempre lo trató de mala manera ahora le ofrecía su comida. Debía ser una broma, tenía que serlo y no caería en ella.

-**¿Creen que soy un idiota? ¡No necesito su ayuda! ¡puedo destrozarte aquí y ahora Uchiha teme!** -exclamó furioso, la forma en que lo hizo asustó a Sakura y un tanto a Sasuke.

-**¡No te comportes como un dobe Naruto! ¿Te crees un digno rival para mi sharingan?** -preguntó furioso desenfundando su kunai, lo colocó cerca de su garganta mientras sus ojos adoptaban las características del kekkei genkai del clan Uchiha.

-**¡Cobarde! ¡Si solo estuviera desatado yo...! **

-**Hum, eres solo un pequeño dobe. Siempre haz sido un perdedor estúpido que nunca pudo superarme en la Academia, me das pena Uzumaki, tus padres se deben estar revolcando en su tumba por tener un hijo tan patético **-aquellas palabras eran como dagas que desgarraban el alma de Naruto, Sasuke había insultado a sus padres y ahora lo pagaría.

-**¡Cállate! ¡Si vuelves a decir algo sobre mis padres... te mato!** -exclamó y sus ojos cambiaron de forma, el tono azulado cambió a uno rojizo y la pupila se componía de una hendidura alargada que daba la apariencia de un animal. Las marcas en su rostro se hicieron más notorias y sus colmillos crecieron un poco. Un chakra rojo comenzó a controlar su cuerpo mientras Sasuke se vio impulsado hacia atrás por la nueva fuerza del rubio.

Sakura no podía creer lo que veía, nunca había visto a Naruto tan enfadado como en aquel momento. En cuanto al chakra rojo había oído un rumor de que el Uzumaki llevaba dentro suyo un demonio.

-**¿¡Qué?! ¡El chakra rojo está quemando las cuerdas!** -exclamó Sasuke refiriéndose a la atadura del rubio- **¿acaso será el...?** -preguntó asustado mientras tomaba varios shuriken en sus manos- **¡es hora de que arregle este problema!** -exclamó impulsando sus manos para lanzar sus armas y asesinar a Naruto, no le importaba la vida del muchacho sino probar su propia fuerza contra un biju.

-**¡Sasuke cuidado!** -exclamó una voz detrás de él tratando de advertirle, pero fue demasiado tarde. En un instante, el Uchiha permanecía en el suelo inmóvil con una pequeña columna de humo ascendiendo por su espalda-** ¡Sakura lleva a Sasuke al refugio!** -exclamó ayudando a la pelirosa a cargar al Uchiha.

-**¿Qué está ocurriendo Kakashi-sensei?** -preguntó la chica asustada mientras Naruto, ignorando lo ocurrido, mantenía su apariencia zorruna. El jounin le señaló la aldea a ambos.

A lo lejos pudieron ver una enorme nave flotando sobre toda la aldea y varias explosiones sucedidas una tras otra.

-**¡Ve!** -gritó y la chica, con gran dificultad, desapareció entre los árboles. Kakashi se acercó al rubio con rapidez- **esto no debía ocurrir tan pronto, no puedo creer que ya estén aquí** -comentaba mientras observaba la aldea ser destruida por la gran nave en el cielo.

-**¿¡Vas a quedarte inmóvil como un baka?! ¡Sácame de aquí!** -exclamó dejándose llevar por la ira del Kyubi, el jounin no le prestó la más mínima atención.

-**Debo irme** -anunció de repente causando que Naruto comenzara a retorcerse mientras las cuerdas eran quemadas lentamente por su chakra- **y tú te quedarás aquí, no quiero que causes más alboroto** -explicó y de un salto desapareció entre la espesura del bosque lindante.

-**¡Maldición! ¡Kyubi dame más chakra debo...!** -se detuvo, a lo lejos pudo notar que los arbustos se sacudían como si alguien los atravesara. Evidentemente, en un instante, cinco extraños personajes aparecieron cargando una especie de arma rara para el rubio.

La extraña apariencia de los recién llegados desconcertó totalmente al Uzumaki, llevaban una armadura similar de distinto color. Esta consistía en un traje uniforme negro ajustado a la piel, sobre el portaban un chaleco con hombreras de metal y protecciones para los brazos así como un pantalón de metal y unas botas del mismo material y color. En la cabeza usaban un casco redondo con visor en forma de **"T"**. Los colores de cada individuo variaban, pasando desde negro hasta dorado, otros eran azules y el último restante era verde.

Naruto se mantuvo con la boca cerrada mientras su corazón latía con fuerza por la energía del Kyubi, lentamente se fueron aproximando al muchacho. Parecía que no le tenían miedo en absoluto.

-**¿Gar lise jorhaa'ir? **-aquello sonó como una pregunta inentendible para el rubio, uno de lo que parecían ser hombres se acercó a él tranquilamente. El mismo portaba una armadura negra ligeramente diferente a los demás

-**¡No entiendo lo que dices!** -exclamó furioso ignorando el peligro que le esperaba.

- **Udesii, N'jurkad di'kutla **-una vez más no entendió aquella expresión, pero sonaba ser agresiva, recordaría la última palabra para más tarde. Naruto supo que debía mantenerse calmado y no gritarle a aquel hombre que portaba armas tan extrañas- **¿Copaani gaan? **-la última frase, por alguna extraña razón entendió que había sido una pregunta, negó con la cabeza desvaneciendo su modo Kyubi.

-**¡Shae Vizla!** -llamó una voz detrás del extraño, Naruto reconoció que **"Shae Vizla"** debía ser su nombre- **¡oya! **-indicó uno de los soldados, el hombre sin darse media vuelta asintió, seguía observando con detenimiento al rubio.

-**Disculpe pero ¿me entiende?** -preguntó el rubio sin poder aguantar la curiosidad.

-**Hai** -respondió la voz detrás del casco. El muchacho se sintió aliviado al oír aquello.

-**¿Su nombre es Shae verdad?** -volvió a preguntar, una vez más hubo un asentimiento por respuesta.

-**Me agradas muchacho, nadie nunca me elevó la voz** -comentó el hombre sacándose el casco. Lo que vio Naruto a continuación lo dejó boquiabierto, no era un hombre sino una hermosa mujer. Sus cabellos eran pelirojos y le llegaban hasta la mitad de la espalda, tenía los ojos de color ámbar- **Serías un magnífico soldado y un gran esposo, es una pena que seas solo un niño** -afirmó la chica acercando su rostro aún más al del rubio. El muchacho se sonrojó furiosamente al oír la palabra **"esposo"**.

-**¿A qué te refieres con...?** -se detuvo al ver la sonrisa de la joven muy cerca de él. Decidió reformular la pregunta- **¿Cu-cual es t-tu edad?** -preguntó en extremo ruborizado.

-**Solus resol **-indicó la joven dejando perplejo nuevamente a Naruto- **tengo 16** -aclaró besando los labios del rubio de improviso. Hubo ciertos murmullos por parte de los soldados. Nunca había sentido algo como aquello, era extraño pensar que una guerrera como ella que apenas lo conocía lo había besado, Naruto no le importó aquello y supo que estaba en el paraíso. Se separó de él con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-**¿Q-Qu-Qué?** -preguntó con nerviosismo. La chica rió dulcemente.

-**Cuando pelees contra nosotros, no me contendré** -indicó y Naruto abrió la boca sorprendido, había tanto que no comprendía- **¡****Ib'tuur jatne tuur ash'ad kyr'amur, ****Re'turcye mhi!** -exclamó mientras se ponía el casco, luego con su arma golpeó el cráneo del Uzumaki dejándolo inconsciente.

* * *

-**¿Cómo estas Naruto?** -preguntó una voz tranquila. El rubio sentía que su cabeza fuera a explotar.

-**He estado mejor, ¿dónde estoy?** -abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse sentado frente al Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

-**En mi casa, haz estado inconsciente un buen rato** -indicó el anciano mientras fumaba una pipa. Naruto se rascó la zona del impacto tratando de recordar aquel extraño sueño- **sé lo que estas pensando, pero no ha sido tu imaginación** -anunció con seriedad el hombre. El rubio lo observó asustado.

-**¡¿Nani?! ¿Qué ha ocurrido con Kakashi-sensei y los intrusos que...?** -preguntó poniéndose de pie, pero el dolor lo obligó a sentarse nuevamente.

-**Tranquilízate, ellos están bien. Hemos expulsado a los guerreros, por ahora** -explicó Hiruzen tranquilizando completamente a Naruto- **la aldea ha sufrido daños moderados, aunque lo más sorprendente para mi es ¿cómo sobreviviste a una patrulla?, tengo entendido que son bastante sanguinarios.**

**-Etto, no lo sé, pero una de ellos que parecía ser la líder me habló de que sería un buen esposo y luego me besó **-narró el rubio sonrojado ante los recuerdos, el sandaime asentía levemente mientras oía la historia.**  
**

-**Ya veo, un buen esposo y... ¿¡Te besó?!** -exclamó tomándolo por los hombros con fuerza. El muchacho asintió sorprendido ante aquella reacción- **no hay duda que tuviste suerte, no todos los Mandalorianos escogen a un extranjero como su siguiente esposo.**

-**¿Mandalo...?** -preguntó confundido.

-**Hai, los Mandalorianos son una raza de guerreros que buscan los mejores desafíos. Anteriormente, se mantuvieron neutrales pero ahora parece que somos el primer mundo atacado** -comentaba algo preocupado Hiruzen. Naruto negó con la cabeza sin entender.

-**No lo entiendo Hokage-sama** -el anciano abrió la boca para explicarle en detalle cuando de las sombras emergió una figura.

-**Deja que yo le explique Hiruzen, es algo natural tener curiosidad** -explicó el hombre, Naruto se sorprendió al percatarse de que alguien se había mantenido en las sombras.

Observó la apariencia del hombre, tenía el cabello rubio corto y ojos azules. Llevaba puesta una chaqueta larga abierta de color marrón y decoraciones doradas sujeta por un cinto triple negro. Debajo de la chaqueta llevaba un collar dorado grueso y una remera de un color similar a la chaqueta y sobre ella tenía una armadura negra que llegaba hasta su cintura, sus pantalones eran del mismo color que la chaqueta y llevaba unas botas negras.

-**¿Quién es usted?** -preguntó con atención a la extraña vestimenta del hombre, el mismo sonrió.

-**Mi nombre es Lucien Draay, sé que tienes dudas Naruto Uzumaki y serán respondidas en su debido tiempo **-al rubio le sorprendió que aquel hombre tan extraño supiera su nombre, pero supuso que el Hokage debió habérselo dicho anteriormente- **Hiruzen me ha comentado que tienes la fuerza en tu interior** -explicó el hombre rubio dejando aún más confundido al Uzumaki.

-**Creo que no habrá ningún inconveniente en que sea tu aprendiz, considerando el gran poder que tiene** -indicó el Sandaime observando a Naruto con curiosidad. El hombre asintió.

-**Su poder me abruma, es tan grande que no se compararía con el de dos Maestros Jedi completamente entrenados** -aquello le pareció un elogio para el rubio pero una vez más no entendía nada, ¿un aprendiz de aquel hombre tan extraño? ¿a qué se refería con la fuerza? ¿acaso hay otros mundos?, tantos interrogantes eran demasiados para Naruto- **generalmente la Orden no toma aprendices mayores de la edad requerida, pero creo que puede resultar una excepción** -comentó Lucien confundiendo totalmente al rubio.

-**Espero que la Orden permita que tengas dos aprendices** -comentó con cierta esperanza Hiruzen- **a propósito, ¿cómo se encuentra Bastila? me encantaría ver cuanto ha mejorado...**

La conversación continuó, Naruto estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos, tanto había ocurrido en tan poco tiempo. Si se tenía que ir con aquel extraño, debía averiguar para qué entrenaría.

-**Disculpe señor, pero ¿qué entrenamiento haremos?** -preguntó resignado. Lucien sonrió.

-**¡Aprenderás a usar la fuerza muchacho!** -exclamó y Hiruzen asintió sonriente.

(N/A según Star Wars Lucien Draay era un jedi que no tenía a su cargo a Bastila Shan, pero quise escribirlo así para esta historia)

* * *

Dio un último vistazo a su habitación, según el Hokage quizás no podría volver jamás a su casa. Observó su banda shinobi, según Lucien no podía llevar recuerdos de su lugar de origen, aunque no entendía el por qué solo se le respondió que se le explicaría todo con detalle más adelante.

Salió de su casa con lentitud, le costaba dejar Konoha sin despedirse de nadie, ni siquiera de su nuevo sensei. Era extraño lo rápido que cambiaría su estilo de vida por la guerra que, según comentó su nuevo Maestro, estaba próxima.

Caminó por la aldea, los edificios se encontraban casi destruidos por el ataque de los Mandalorianos y los escombros llenaban las calles. Había shinobis que buscaban entre las ruinas algún sobreviviente o simplemente trataban de limpiar el terreno. Naruto los observó con tristeza, había algunos cadáveres que yacían inertes por toda Konoha. Naruto se podía considerar con suerte: su casa había permanecido intacta.

Recorrió el trayecto en silencio hacia su destino, sabía que Lucien Draay lo esperaría en el campo de entrenamiento del equipo 7 para evitar llamar la atención. La tristeza lo invadió al abandonar la aldea, pero al llegar al campo se encontró extremadamente sorprendido al ver una nave de gran tamaño que se encontraba en el lugar. Junto a ella estaba su nuevo Maestro junto con Hiruzen Sarutobi.

-**Me alegra que pudieras venir Naruto, hay tan poco tiempo...** -indicó el Sandaime preocupado. Lucien asintió observando a su nuevo aprendiz.

-**Tengo tantas preguntas Hokage-sama, ¿no podría...?** -el Hokage se dio media vuelta para observar al hombre rubio.

-**De acuerdo, en todo caso lleva algún tiempo preparar la nave para el despegue. Cuando termines sube** -sugirió Lucien mientras subía por la rampa de la nave con diseño aerodinámico de color negro.

-**Sé cual será tu primera pregunta, los Mandalorianos atacaron este mundo por encontrarse en el borde exterior. En este momento no contamos con la protección de la República y es por eso que fuimos un blanco fácil** -explicó Sarutobi, Naruto lo escuchaba confundido.

-**Pero ¿qué es la República? ¿y el borde exterior?** -preguntaba rápidamente, tenía que aprovechar el momento de conseguir algunas respuestas.

-**Es una larga historia y no contamos con el debido tiempo, pero te puedo aclarar que son los Jedi y la Fuerza** -comentó Hiruzen, Naruto asintió resignado- **bien, los Jedi son personajes de gran poder y sabiduría seguidores del Lado Luminoso, que pertenecen a una orden mística y monacal llamada la Orden Jedi. La Fuerza es lo que le da a los Jedi y a los Sith su poder; es un campo de energía metafísico y omnipresente creado por las cosas que existen, que impregna el universo y todo lo que hay en él, es la fuerza del universo y lo que mantiene unida la galaxia** -explicó rápidamente el Sandaime, el rubio asentía sin comprender del todo la explicación.

-**Entiendo, ¿y los Sith?** -preguntó pero la nave comenzó a emitir un sonido fuerte, como de turbinas y comenzó a despedir aire y a sacudir las ramas de los árboles lindantes- **¡Hokage-sama! ¿Cómo es que sabe todo eso?** -cuestionó con curiosidad, Sarutobi negó con la cabeza.

-**¡En su momento lo sabrás! ¡ahora ve y hazte fuerte! ¡protege la galaxia!** -exclamó el anciano debido al fuerte ruido que emitía la nave. De repente abrazó a Naruto para reconfortarlo- **¡Que la Fuerza te acompañe! **-se despidió mientras Naruto dubitativo daba un salto para subir por la rampa y viajar al espacio.

El interior era sorprendente, la nave estaba formada por varios interruptores y botones con luces de diferentes colores que parpadeaban por cada segundo que pasaba. Había varias puertas que según Naruto supuso conducían a las habitaciones, observó un pasillo delante y decidió atravesarlo debido a que la rampa de entrada había subido totalmente y la nave estaba por despegar.

Caminó por él y llegó a la sala de control, la misma tenía dos asientos frente a la ventana de la nave y uno más apartado donde había una mesa conjunta. En una de las sillas se encontraba Lucien Draay activando diversos interruptores. Se volvió para observar al recién llegado con una sonrisa.

-**Bienvenido Naruto, siéntete como en tu casa.**

-**A-Arigato-sensei** -agradeció dirigiéndose al segundo asiento de la nave. Cuando estuvo a punto de sentarse sintió algo como una mano que tiraba de él hacia atrás.

-**Lo lamento muchacho, esa es mi silla, tú puedes sentarte junto a la mesa **-indicó una joven chica que aparentaba tener su misma edad. La sonriente joven tenía el cabello marrón corto atado en dos pequeñas colas a cada lado del cuello y unos ojos de color gris. Vestía algo así como una túnica que Lucien explicó que era una de las tantas que vestían los Jedis, es decir, algo así como la que poseía Draay pero sin armadura y de color naranja.

-**Bastila, el usar la fuerza con un compañero no es lo correcto. Te puede llevar al...**

-**Al lado oscuro, lo sé. No te preocupes Lucien-sensei, solo estoy siendo amistosa con él** -indicó la chica con una sonrisa. El hombre suspiró resignado- **soy Bastila Shan y ¡seremos compañeros Naruto Uzumaki!** -exclamó Bastila dándole la mano al rubio. El mismo asintió alegre y la chica se sentó en su lugar con aire renovado.

-**Hay algo que todavía me queda pendiente, Lucien-sensei una Mandaloriana dijo una palabra algo llamativa** -comentó Naruto mientras ambos Jedis controlaban con maestría la nave para que despegara.

-**Dímela, no soy un experto en Mandaloriano pero creo que podré traducirla** -respondió sin darse vuelta.

-**Era algo así como di'kutya, di'kutma...** -pronunció el rubio sin poder recordarla.

-**Si te refieres a di'kutla significa "idiota"** -comentó mientras Bastila reía a carcajadas.

La nave despegó dejando atrás Konoha y el mundo de los shinobis para dirigirse a su próximo destino: Coruscant. Los gritos de furia de Naruto fueron lo único que pudo oír Hiruzen Sarutobi antes de que despegaran.

Fin del primer capítulo, espero que, como dije al principio, le den una oportunidad ya que espero hacerlo interesante. Solo pido si pueden dejar sus review indicando sus críticas o si les gustó la trama.

Aclaro, acá dejo las traducciones del Mandaloriano, no fue inventado por mi sino que lo aprendí de varios sitios de internet.

**¿Gar lise jorhaa'ir? : ¿Puedes hablar?**

******Udesii, N'jurkad di'kutla : Cálmate, no te metas conmigo idiota.**

**********¿Copaani gaan? : ¿Necesitas ayuda?**

**************Solus resol: 16**

**************oya! : ¡Vamos a cazar!, tiene diversas traducciones entre otras.**

******************¡****Ib'tuur jatne tuur ash'ad kyr'amur, ****Re'turcye mhi! : ¡Hoy es un buen día para que alguien más muera, adiós! (en ese orden)**


	2. El camino del Jedi

Hola! acá les dejo el segundo capítulo de mi crossover, es un poco aburrido pero en fin espero que les guste!

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto y de Star Wars no me pertenecen.

Aclaraciones del fic:

**-Hablando, situaciones u objetos llamativos**

**-**_Pensando, frases del pasado de cada personaje_

**Capítulo 2 : El camino del Jedi**

El templo Jedi de Coruscant era la sede de la Orden y el más importante de entre los demás. Allí se trataban los temas de preocupación como las amenazas al Universo o la aparición de algún Lord Sith.

Casualmente aquella mañana la Orden Jedi se había reunido para tratar un tema de suma importancia.

-**El ataque al planeta Agamar no debe ser pasado por alto** -comentó uno de los jedi que se encontraba frente al consejo. Aquel jedi había citado una audiencia con el consejo para tratar la invasión a Konoha.

(N/A en este fic el planeta Agamar es el mundo de Naruto)

-**La forma de actuar de los Mandalorianos no es ninguna sorpresa, siempre buscan nuevos desafíos** -respondió un miembro de la Orden.

-**Lucien, sabemos que tú tienes buenas relaciones con los humanos que habitan ese mundo pero no podemos enviar ayuda. Todo podría resultar en una guerra y el conflicto con Exar Kun nos ha debilitado** -explicaba uno de los Maestros Jedi. Lucien asintió resignado, conocía aquella respuesta por parte del consejo.

-**Si todos están de acuerdo, el consejo se niega a aceptar la petición de Lucien** -indicó el que parecía el Maestro más sabio. Draay suspiró preocupado pero el consejo tenía razón- **¿Hay algo más que desees...?**

-**De hecho así es Maestro Vandar, tengo otra solicitud que hacerles** -comentó Lucien, los demás miembros lo observaron curiosos-** ¡Naruto!** -exclamó sin elevar demasiado la voz, por la puerta ingresó con un salto el rubio.

-_"¡Bastila!"_ -pensó molesto mientras se percataba de que todas las miradas de la sala eran dirigidas hacia él.

-**¡Lo siento!** -exclamó haciendo una reverencia rápida. Lucien suspiró resignado.

-**¿Quién es él?** -preguntó curioso Vandar. Naruto se sorprendió de la extraña apariencia que tenía aquel ser.

Era un individuo pequeño, de color verde y totalmente calvo. Tenía dos orejas largas y puntiagudas y varias ojeras bajo los ojos. Una nariz pequeña, manos con tres dedos y pies iguales a las manos. Vestía la casual túnica de Maestro Jedi.

Se percató de las demás apariencias de los otros miembros, casualmente había tres humanos, dos hombres y una mujer con dos trenzas. Los demás miembros eran totalmente diferentes a Vandar o a los Maestros Jedi humanos del Consejo.

-**Su nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, un fuerte adepto en la fuerza** -presentó Lucien colocando una mano en el hombro del impactado rubio, aquello fue suficiente para que volviera a la realidad y asintiera.

-**Déjame adivinar, ¿quieres que sea probado y asignado a un Maestro?** -preguntó adivinando la intención de Draay. El hombre asintió al mismo tiempo que Naruto lo hacía.

-**Así es Maestro Vrook, el proviene de una raza humana que ha conseguido controlar algo similar a la Fuerza llamado chakra** -explicó Lucien, Naruto asintió sonrojado: lo hacía sentir impresionante el hecho de ser tan poderoso.

-**No me parece que sea tan poderoso como dices, hasta parece algo tonto e impulsivo** -comentó Vrook enfureciendo al Uzumaki mientras apretaba con fuerza su puño.

-**Joven, controla tu ira, te puede conducir al lado oscuro** -indicó uno de los Maestros con extraña apariencia- **Lucien lleva verdad en sus palabras, creo que todos aquí hemos podido sentir su gran poder y propongo que sea aceptado.**

Naruto lo observó agradecido mientras se percataba de su apariencia, su característica principal eran dos lóbulos que caían hacia atrás desde la parte posterior de su cabeza a manera de tentáculo y su piel de color rojiza. Aparte de eso era muy similar a un ser humano normal.

-**¡Pero es muy viejo para entrenarlo...!** -exclamó preocupado el Maestro Vrook, Naruto hizo un puchero al oír aquellas palabras: ¡solamente tenía 12 años!.

-**Apoyo la moción del Maestro Zhar, el muchacho debe ser entrenado** -indicó un ser que aparentaba ser mujer, la Maestra Jedi tenía una apariencia peculiar.

Se caracterizaba por poseer proyecciones óseas a manera de pequeños cuernos en el cráneo y tenía tatuajes en el rostro de color negro con un patrón llamativo. Por otro lado su cuerpo y cabello reflejaban una apariencia totalmente humana y su piel era morena.

-**Como cronista del Templo doy mi voto a favor, estoy seguro que tendrás ansia por aprender** -afirmó uno de los Maestros humanos, el rubio asintió agradecido.

-**Estoy de acuerdo con el Maestro Dorak, la Fuerza es poderosa en él, casi se compara con Revan** -indicó la mujer con trenzas. Al Uzumaki le intrigó aquel nombre tan extraño pero supo que lo averiguaría más tarde.

-**¡P-Pero...! **

-**Bien, como todos estamos de acuerdo será entrenado** -resolvió Vandar causando cierto gruñido en Vrook. Lucien hizo una reverencia agradecido.

-**Propongo que sea mi aprendiz, yo le enseñaré junto con Bastila** -indicó Lucien Draay. Los miembros del consejo negaron con la cabeza.

-**No es aconsejable que un Maestro tenga más de un padawan. Todos nuestros miembros, excepto la Maestra Kadrian tienen un discípulo** -indicó Dorak, Lucien no quiso desafiar la voluntad del consejo Jedi aunque no era lo que hubiera esperado.

-**Si el consejo lo desea yo me convertiré en su Maestra** -comentó Kadrian, Lucien asintió. Eran amigos desde hacía mucho tiempo y consideraba lo mejor si Naruto aprendía con ella.

-**Bien, si Naruto está de acuerdo le daremos el título de aprendiz** -indicó Vandar y nuevamente las miradas recayeron sobre él. El chico asintió resignado, aunque por un lado se moría de ganas de convertirse en un Jedi su otra parte no estaba muy segura.

* * *

-**¡Sasuke-kun!** -exclamó Sakura abrazándolo. El chico observó el lugar con cierta confusión.

-**Me alegro que despertaras, llevas días inconsciente** -aquella voz peculiar llamó su atención, se dio cuenta que Kakashi Hatake lo observaba aliviado.

-**¿Dónde está Naruto?** -preguntó mirando en todas direcciones. Sin duda no estaba en la habitación, pero no le resultó raro ya que recordó su pelea con él.

-**Bien, digamos que... ha muerto** -comentó Kakashi con suma seriedad. Sakura rompió en llanto nuevamente, ya había oído aquella noticia pero se sentía sumamente arrepentida con su conducta hacia el rubio. Sasuke no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ¿cómo había ocurrido aquello?, se mantuvo cabizbajo mientras permanecía sentado en la cama del hospital- **nadie sabe como ocurrió, ni siquiera hemos encontrado su cuerpo pero el Hokage afirmó verlo morir en el ataque a Konoha.**

-**¿Ataque? ¿qué ataque?** -preguntó el Uchiha confundido mientras Sakura continuaba llorando- **¡ya cállate!** -exclamó furioso. No soportaba el llanto de la pelirosa, pero había sido algo cruel con ella.

-**Supongo que debo contarte lo ocurrido luego que te desmayaras...** -indicó Kakashi haciendo sonar la afirmación como una pregunta.

-**¡Hazlo rápido!** -ordenó con ira. El jounin suspiró resignado, _"parece que no podré continuar mi lectura"_ -pensaba decepcionado.

* * *

-**La Fuerza es poderosa en ti mi joven aprendiz, aunque solo han pasado tres días ya tienes increíbles progresos. No estaba equivocada cuando te tomé como mi alumno** -felicitó la nueva Maestra Jedi de Naruto provocando que una gran sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.

-**Arigato Kadrian-sensei** -agradeció haciendo una reverencia. La mujer asintió complacida.

-**En esta Academia aprenderás a reconocer y a hablar mi idioma, así como los de las demás especies** -comentó la mujer, el chico la observó confundido.

-**¿Otros idiomas sensei?** -preguntó con cierta curiosidad.

-**Así es, existen muchas lenguas aparte del Básico galáctico, por ejemplo el Mandaloriano** -explicó Kadrian respondiendo a la pregunta del rubio- **además, deberás aprender la historia de nuestra Orden y del Universo** -comentaba asustando al chico, realmente no le gustaba estudiar aunque daría su mejor esfuerzo- **también deberás crearte tu propio sable de luz y dominar el antiguo arte del combate Jedi **-había tantas cosas que desconocía, realmente le faltaba mucho para convertirse en un padawan tal como le informó su nueva sensei.

-**Naruto debes poner más atención en tu entrenamiento** -indicó una voz detrás de ambos. Se volvieron para observar que Lucien se encontraba junto con Bastila.

-**No te preocupes por él, es realmente un buen aprendiz** -respondió la mujer revolviendo el cabello del rubio con cariño. El chico asintió con cierto sonrojo- **¿a qué debo su visita?** -preguntó refiriéndose tanto a Lucien como a su aprendiz.

-**Bastila quería ser la oponente de Naruto y así ayudarle en su entrenamiento** -comentó el hombre rubio. La joven padawan asintió sonriente sorprendiendo al Uzumaki un poco, no conocía aquel lado amable de ella.

-**¡Hai!** -exclamó la chica, el aprendiz de Kaidran observó a su sensei algo preocupado.

-**No tienes por qué temer, el combate de entrenamiento se realiza con espadas ligeras al principio** -explicó la Maestra Jedi calmando un poco al muchacho.

-**¡No te preocupes Naruto trataré de no lastimarte!** -aseguró la joven sonriente, el chico la miró algo fastidiado de su actitud.

* * *

-**Vamos, ¡atácame con toda tu fuerza!** -exclamaba Bastila defendiéndose con maestría ante los ataques del rubio. Según Kadrian había comentado no tenía mala base pero le faltaba velocidad, debía practicar. Un golpe con la empuñadura lo hizo caer de espaldas en el suelo, Naruto estaba frustrado ya que era la tercera vez que lo tumbaba- tal vez deberíamos dejarlo por hoy, creo que haz tenido suficientes... -se detuvo al notar que el Uzumaki se ponía nuevamente de pie y empuñaba con ambas manos su espada de entrenamiento.

-**Y-yo ¡te derrotaré!** -exclamó en un ataque poderoso y veloz pero extrañamante no estaba producido por el odio o la ira, era simplemente su voluntad y su fuerte convicción.

-**Naruto es sorprendente, ha logrado hacerla retroceder en tan solo unas horas** -comentaba Lucien sorprendido por la evidente mejora del rubio.

-**Si sigue así podría llegar a superarme** -indicó la mujer observando a su amigo- **Sabes que no siempre seré su Maestra, en algún momento lo dejaré a tu cargo** -comentó Kadrian con cierta tristeza. Lucien suspiró preocupado.

-**Es imposible evitar sentir cariño hacia un estudiante, en especial cuando se trata del primero. **

-**Así es, creo que me encariñaré con Naruto, es como una versión de mi misma cuando era pequeña. ¿Lucien puedes sentirlo verdad?** -preguntó con cierta esperanza. El hombre asintió percatándose de a qué se refería la Maestra.

-**Su bondad me abruma, el Hokage me ha dicho lo mucho que ha sufrido este muchacho y... el demonio que lleva dentro** -comentó Lucien preocupado.

-**¿El Kyubi verdad? **

-**Hai, una masa de odio que podría llevarlo al Lado Oscuro con mucha facilidad, debemos evitar que ocurra** -indicó observando nuevamente el combate.

-**¡Te he derrotado!** -exclamó apuntando con su espada al rostro de Bastila. La chica lo observaba sorprendida al igual que los Maestros Jedi.

-**No lo creo** -indicó la chica apartando el arma del muchacho con una mano, luego lo tiró al suelo y se colocó encima suyo con su espada cerca de la garganta del chico- **¿te rindes ahora?** -preguntó y el chico asintió asustado. Carcajadas se pudieron oír entre sus Maestros y de Bastila, luego Naruto también rió avergonzado.

-**Esos dos serán grandes amigos** -comentó Lucien sonriente.

-**El hecho de que casi venciera a Bastila es impresionante, creo que pasaremos a construir un sable de luz en poco tiempo.**

* * *

-**No existe emoción, solo existe...**

-**Paz** -respondió Naruto con seguridad. Kadrian asintió complacida.

-**No existe ignorancia, solo existe...**

-**Hum... conocimiento** -le había costado un poco más pero acertó.

-**No existe pasión, solo existe...**

-**Serenidad ¡dattebayo!**

-**No existe caos, solo existe...**

-**¡Armonía!** -exclamó con seguridad. Solo quedaba el último y podría avanzar en su entrenamiento.

-**No existe muerte, solo existe...**

-**Etto... ¿La Fuerza?** -preguntó algo inseguro pero la mujer asintió sonriente. El chico dio un salto de alegría, luego de semanas de estudiar tanto por fin sabía todo lo necesario para convertirse en un padawan.

-**Bien hecho mi joven aprendiz, ahora fabricaremos tu sable de luz** -indicó Kadrian.

-**¡Hai!** -exclamó alegre.

-**Ve con el Maestro Dorak, él te dará tu cristal** -comentó mientras el rubio asentía y se despedía con una reverencia. Luego salió por la puerta de la sala de entrenamiento.

Recorrió el Templo Jedi, el lugar se encontraba lleno de aprendices, padawans, caballeros jedi e incluso Maestros que lo saludaban atentamente. Se detuvo frente a un salón amplio, allí pudo notar que había un Maestro Jedi junto a niños menores a él. El hombre, a quien Naruto reconoció como el Maestro Dorak, les enseñaba a hacer levitar una pluma con La Fuerza.

-**Miren quien está aquí, ¿cómo estás Naruto?** -preguntó Dorak sonriente mientras los iniciados jedi (N/A como se les llamaba a los niños que recién comenzaban su entrenamiento) saludaban alegres.

-**¡Maestro Dorak, Kadrian-sensei me envía a por mi cristal!** -exclamó sonriente. Murmullos de "wow" se escucharon entre los niños.

-**Parece que tu entrenamiento da buenos resultados contigo **-afirmó complacido Dorak mientras Naruto asentía- **de acuerdo, ¿qué tipo de Jedi quieres ser?** -preguntó con cierta curiosidad.

-**¿Qué clases hay?**

-**Primero se encuentra el Guardián Jedi cuyo color de cristal es azul. Estos jedi se especializan en el combate y son expertos con el uso del sable de luz** -explicó Dorak llamando mucho la atención del rubio con ese título- **luego sigue el Centinela Jedi el poseía adecuadas habilidades de combate y conocimiento algo extensivo de La Fuerza, su cristal es amarillo** -continuó Dorak, aquella también era una opción interesante para Naruto- **y por último se encuentra el Cónsul Jedi que prefieren desentrañar los misterios de La Fuerza antes que el combate, su sable de luz suele ser verde **-concluyó el Maestro mientras los niños escuchaban atentamente. Naruto no tuvo que pensarlo mucho tiempo, ya tenía su elección formada.

-**¡Quiero ser un Guardián Jedi!** -exclamó sin sorprender al cronista, ya que él sabía de las grandes habilidades para el combate del rubio.

-**En ese caso, tengo algo para ti, toma** -le extendió un cristal de color blanco al muchacho. El chico lo observó algo sorprendido.

-**¿No era un cristal azul para los guardianes?** -preguntó confundido. El hombre asintió.

-**Este, particularmente, esta hecho para ti muchacho. Hará que tu sable canalice todo el poder de La Fuerza en la hoja, además es un regalo por parte de Kadrian** -comentó el cronista, el chico le agradeció sonriente mientras hacía una reverencia.

-**Etto... ¿cómo se construye un sable de luz?** -preguntó causando cierto suspiro en el cronista. Los niños oían en silencio todas las explicaciones de su Maestro.

-**Debes emplear La Fuerza para unir las partes, cada sable es propio de cada Jedi. Ve con Kadrian, ella te dará lo que necesitas** -indicó Dorak. Naruto asintió con alegría.

-**¡Hai! ¡Arigato Dorak-sensei!** -exclamó corriendo hacia la salida.

-**Espera Naruto, ¿podrías ayudarme con el entrenamiento de los niños?** -preguntó causando que el rubio se detuviera en seco.

* * *

-**Te has tardado demasiado, mi joven aprendiz** -indicó Kadrian abandonando su posición de meditación y poniéndose de pie lo observó.

-**Lo siento Kadrian-sensei, tuve que ayudar al Maestro Dorak con el entrenamiento de...** -la mujer levantó una mano deteniéndolo.

-**No te preocupes, ¿te ha gustado mi regalo?** -preguntó con cierta curiosidad. El joven asintió sonriente.

-**¡Arigato!** -exclamó mientras abrazaba a la mujer Zabrak (N/A esa es la especie de la Maestra Kadrian para quienes quieran saber). La Jedi le correspondió el gesto con suma alegría, aunque llevaban casi un mes desde que se conocieron ya se había encariñado con el muchacho.

-**Ahora construirás tu sable de luz, asumo que el Maestro Dorak ya te habrá dicho como hacerlo ¿verdad? **-Naruto asintió separándose de la mujer, la misma sonrió- **De acuerdo, ahora te dejaré solo. La soledad e****s una parte vital **ya que ayuda en tu concentración -indicó encaminándose a la puerta, antes de abandonar la sala le dedicó una última mirada a su aprendiz.

-_"Si dominas este paso prácticamente serás un Padawan"_ -pensó mientras cerraba la puerta y dejaba al rubio completamente solo.

* * *

Las partes para el sable reposaban en el suelo de la sala, el muchacho supo que, junto con su cristal, aquellas partes minúsculas eran piezas fundamentales en la construcción de su arma. Suspiró tratando de concentrarse, sabía que debía tener mucho cuidado con la colocación de las mismas.

_"Deja que La Fuerza invada tu ser, ignora tus sentidos y siente tu alrededor" _

Cerró los ojos y relajó su cuerpo, respiró profundamente tratando de penetrar en lo más profundo de su ser. De repente, pudo visualizar la sala como si la estuviera viendo con sus propios ojos, buscó las partes del sable con la mirada y luego deseó que todas se elevaran y se unieran en una sola.

No fue fácil, cualquier pensamiento le hacía perder la concentración y si se movía las piezas caían al suelo y se veía obligado a comenzar de nuevo.

Luego de unas cuatro horas pudo concluir su tarea, su sable de luz estaba finalizado.

-**¿Lo hice?** -se preguntó poniéndose de pie mientras sostenía en su mano derecha su nueva arma.

La observó un momento, la empuñadura consistía en un cilindro de aleación de 27 centímetros de largo, la mitad del cilindro era blanca y la otra negra, las cuales se adornaban cada una por un azul oscuro y claro respectivamente. Pudo divisar un pequeño botón en la empuñadura, el cual identificó de inmediato como el activador de la hoja.

Al pulsar el botón un láser blanco del triple del tamaño de la empuñadura emergió por el mango. La observó un momento, era clara como la luna, decidió blandirla con cuidado ya que aún no había entrenado con un arma real.

-**¡Excelente! ¡Dattebayo!** -exclamó desactivando su sable. En ese momento, por la puerta, ingresó Kadrian seguida de Lucien y Bastila.

-**Bien hecho aprendiz, estoy realmente sorprendida. La primera vez no suele resultar muy bien pero en tu caso... **

-**¿Ese es tu sable de luz? ¡Es sorprendente!** -exclamó Bastila examinando el arma de Naruto con atención.

-**Arigato Bastila, ¿qué hay del tuyo?, ¿ya tienes uno?** -preguntó con cierto sarcasmo.

-**Por supuesto, aquí lo tengo...** -indicó revelando su sable de luz. El Uzumaki abrió la boca sorprendido del arma de Bastila: ¡era un sable de doble hoja!, algo muy raro en una chica de 12 años.

-**Ahora solo queda tu última prueba** -comentó Lucien. El rubio asintió emocionado, de seguro sería utilizar La Fuerza o aprenderse algo.

-**Combatirás contra Bastila. Debes poner a prueba tu nuevo sable** -afirmó Kadrian sorprendiendo enormemente a Naruto. Bastila asintió mientras activaba su sable de doble hoja y lo sostenía con ambas manos. Por los extremos del cilindro aparecieron dos láser amarillos.

-**Entiendo si tienes miedo Naruto, lo mejor será si te...**

-**¡No me rendiré!** -exclamó con una sonrisa mientras activaba su espada. Una hoja blanca emanó por la empuñadura.

La batalla sería grandiosa, tanto Naruto como Bastila darían lo mejor de ambos, no perderían.

Fin del segundo capítulo, advierto que el siguiente será un salto temporal directo al inicio de la guerra. Solo pido si pueden dejar sus review indicando sus críticas o si les gustó la trama.

**alucardzero: **Gracias por tus palabras amigo, me agrada que te gusten mis historias. En cuanto a tus dudas sobre mi otro fic ya las aclararé más adelante.

**Anakin Namikaze: **Hola de nuevo amigo y gracias por dejar tu review en mi fic. En cuanto a que Naruto tenga un sable blanco yo también lo había pensado antes y quiero decirte que aceptaré gustoso tus consejos ya que voy a necesitar mucha ayuda con este fic también. Espero que puedas encontrar agradable este capítulo.


End file.
